edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dear Ed
"Dear Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 2 and the 32nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy spots a chance to make money after Plank and Jonny split up from their friendship. Plot Double D's metal detector fails to turn up any buried nickels, and Ed's unorthodox digging technique soon leaves the local street lamps literally six feet under, it looks like just a typical downer of a day for Eddy. However, when he learns that Jonny and Plank have had a massive tiff and have actually split up, the opportunity to cash in on someone else's misery is just too strong to resist, and before you know it, "Ed's Friend Store" is soon open for business. The friends in question are actually a selection of household appliances and everyday objects, on which the Eds have painted eyes. The hapless Jonny is duly rounded up and paired off with various unlikely companions, most of whom reveal a surprisingly sadistic streak! Eddy tested out friends like Bob: a traffic cone, and Salty Sam: an old boot. Jonny - much to Eddy's distress - is not paying up until he gets his ideal pal - obviously a gentler touch is needed and what better way to meet your other half than at a party? The trouble is that poor Jonny's brain is overloaded by the choice-on offer, and with Ed and Double D too busy with their own dance partners, Eddy is helpless to stop the other kids from gatecrashing the party. He can only watch as Jonny finally finds the friend he always wanted - Plank. Of course, Eddy doesn't make a cent out of this but for once he doesn't seem to mind all that much, because he's actually quite enjoying himself. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': from hitting his face on the back of Ed's head "Granddad, you ran another stop sign." ---- *'Ed': with alarm at Edd kneeling on the lawn "Double D's legs are gone!" ---- *'Ed': his head jammed halfway down Edd's throat "Are you going to finish that cupcake, Double D?" ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me, Eddy. This is my song." goes into stunned silence for a moment Eddy: out a pair of shades and puts them on "If you can't beat 'em - show off!" ---- *'Edd': "Dancing with a vase. Boy have I reached an all-time low." ---- *'Ed': "Oh, now what did I-" at a picture of him as a baby "Aww, look." Eddy: "Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "Stop!" Eddy: face gets hit behind Ed's head "Granddad, you ran another stop sign." ---- *'Eddy'; getting crushed by a door "Graaaaandaaaad?" ---- *'Ed': a cue card "Sit down and say 'Hello Jonny'". Jonny: "Hello?" Ed: "Ask him how he is. Um." Edd: reading the cue card to Ed How are You?! How are You?! Ed: to the card rather than reading it "I'm fine. OK, a bit hungry." Trivia/Goofs *When the scene cuts to Jonny and Plank, you can see both Jonny and Plank move toward each other, which would add a mystery to Plank moving without a force making him move. *When Rolf throws Eddy to the ceiling, Eddy breaks the disco mirror ball. But in the next scene, Ed is carrying the disco mirror ball. This could be because Eddy has another one for replacement of a broken one. *When Edd was complaining about the loud music, his bow tie was on his neck, but in the next shot, it was gone. Then it was back in the next shot of him. *The tie that Eddy wears when at the friend store was seen previously in the episode "Know it All Ed," when it was worn by Ed. *Near the end of the episode, Jimmy says, "Everybody's doing it!". This is the exact quote from the episode, "It's Way Ed." *The music playing in Eddy's room was the same music that was playing in the episode "Pop Goes the Ed" during the sprinkler party scene. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *The party's sign at Eddy's house states, "CHEEP FRIENDS FOR LIFE INSIDE", which "cheap" is misspelled as "cheep". *List of imaginary friends (that try to replace Plank) in this episode: #Bob (Traffic cone) #Salty Sam (Worn out boot) #Various other objects Gallery File:Lol.jpg|An attempt at replacing Plank, Bob File:Crazy_eddy.jpg|Funny freeze frame of Eddy Vlcsnap-9093.png|Baby Ed SS.jpg|Another attempt at replacing Plank, Salty Sam File:Themadnessofsaltysam.png|He's a maniac! A maniac I tell you! Jimmy-dancing-jpg.jpg|This is plain out scary. 2.jpg|Eddy ready to party.|link=paryeddy Eds-cavator.jpg|Ed makes a good Eds-cavator. Owchie.jpg|He's got the ball all right. Video 5t0_zPf7vX4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2